


no-one calls you honey when you’re sitting on a throne

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: they were unstoppable.the queen, the bishop, the knight.- a somewhat poetic take on Jughead x Veronica x Sweet Pea.





	no-one calls you honey when you’re sitting on a throne

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1.
> 
> The title is a line from _A Little Wicked_ by Valerie Broussard.

i. she’s the queen. 

the most powerful piece on the board.

the dark-haired princess has crowned herself, the gold woven into her hair and her skin and her eyes.

she has ripped the pearls from her neck, the pretend-innocence cracking open on marble floor.

she replaced them with diamonds and gold, a scepter and a crown. 

 

ii. he’s the bishop.

the one moving across the room, always cutting through the lines, always different. 

the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, born into two worlds, has found his own way. 

he left behind the broken roads. 

he has drawn his fate with ink in front of him, his words leading him where he needs to be. 

 

iii. he’s the knight.

the most unpredictable piece on the board. 

the boy most don’t know how to deal with, is the one to decide the game. 

he was too angry to be free - the anger issues written all over him, paired with a sharp tongue and a desperate wish to leave.

but he decided to take his fate into his own hands, no longer obeying to the rules of the ones above. 

 

iv. they were unstoppable. 

the queen, the bishop, the knight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everything is late. I decided to do this on the 10th of December, so the first ten fics will be up today.


End file.
